A Night of HakuxLen
by Admiral Azer Yamato
Summary: Drunken Haku seduce len but... not in right time. What will happen? HakuxLen Lemon


A Night of HakuxLen

A Vocaloid Fanfiction

By: Azer Yamato (Also known as Overlord Azer Khushrenada)

Summary: Second installment of A Night Of. Drunken Haku seduces Len. But she seduces him in a wrong time. Haku X Len

Pairing: Haku x Len, Hint of Meiko X Luka

AN: To everyone who don't know, Shota (or Shotakon) meaning is a cute boy [maybe]

(-)

Let the story begin…

Vocaloid house, 12 PM

It was 12 PM in Vocaloid house. Yowane Haku just return from bar, carrying a bottle of beer. (And you can Guest) She is really drunk… but not really drunk like when Meiko and Luka go to bar for their anniversary week ago.

She then walks upstairs to her room. On her way to her room, she passes Len and Rin room. Their room isn't closed and there are small light coming from their room. She then peeks into Kagamine room. In there she sees Len sitting in front of table while typing something in his laptop while Rin is nowhere to be found. Then she remembers that Rin was having a concert. Well, Haku then enters Len room. Len was too busy typing to realize Haku came.

"*Hick* Why ya don't sleep, Len *Hick*" Haku said a bit drunken making Len jumped, then he see it was Haku.

"Oh… It's you Haku-Oneesan. You surprise me…" Len said as he quickly save the file and close the application.  
"*Hick* what cha writing there?" Haku ask

"N… No It's nothing…" Len said protecting himself.  
"Don't lie to me Len-chan…" Haku said as she open the file. It was an Icha Icha Tactic: Loli and Shota. Writen by Len and Rin Kagamine. "So… *Hick* you two write a story about your Twincest Love huh?"

"N… N… No…" Len said as he then close the Laptop in hurry. Then he feel Haku hug his neck.

"Tell me Shota-kun? Are you Virgin?" Haku whisper to Len ears seductively.

"N… No… I mean… YES…" Len answered, a blush was covering his face.

"I'm a bit drunk right now *Hick*" Haku said while rub her hand on Len crotch. She can feel a bulge in his pants "Don't you want to take advantage of me?"

After a few seconds of Silence.

"Ummm… Haku-Oneesan…" Len ask

"What is it Len-kun?" Haku answered

"I'm currently horny right now, so… I WILL take an advantage of you…" Len said as he stand up and push Haku to his bed and kiss Haku lips.

'This isn't what I planned…' Haku thought but interrupted as Len hand was cupping her Quite Big Breast while keep kissing Haku lips. This make Haku moaned making her open her mouth making Len Tongue able to enter Haku mouth.

'I'm starting to love it…' Haku thought again while having a battle of Tongue with Len. Then their lips separated.

"Haku-Oneesan…" Len whisper.

"Len-kun…" Haku whisper too as she hugs him and crashes her lips to Len lips. And enter her tongue to Len mouth. And Len was trying to take Haku shirt off, but having a trouble. They separated and Haku then take her shirt, revealing a QBB (Quite Big Breast) covered in a White Bra. Len was blushing because he can see the Sexiness of Haku. Realizing this, Haku then smirk.

"What is it Shota-kun? Too shy to continue? Then I will continue" Haku said as she flip making her on top now and take Len shirt off. And give Len a small kiss on his lips. Then she takes his Pants off. Revealing a Boxer with a bulge in it. Haku smirked as she starts rubbing the bulge, making Len moan bit. Then Haku strip Len Boxer, revealing a 6 Inch Penis to the world (And Haku of course). Haku can only watch in amazement.

'14 years' old boy can have a Penis in this size… I wonder how long his penis will be when he has an Append' Haku thought. She then start give him a handjob, slowly…

"Haku… Haku-Oneesan…" Len moaned. Then she licks the tip of Len penis making him moaned in pleasure.

"Do you want me to use my mouth… L-E-N-K-U-N?" Haku asks seductively as she starts giving him handjob faster a bit. Then Len moaned. "I take that as… yes…" then she lick Len penis and enter his penis to her mouth making Len moaned louder.

After few minutes of blowjob. Len moaned louder "Haku… Oh My god… Haku-Oneesan… I'm about to… Ahhhh…" Then a white liquid came from Len penis, with an intense amount making Haku choked a bit but still be able to drink all of it.

"Ummm… Tasty…" Haku said as she takes all of her cloths. She then whispers a thing to Len ear "I… Want… You… To… Be… My… First…" She then get on all four. "Please Len, Be My first!"

"I want you to be my first too…" Len said as he then put the tip of his penis on Haku. Then he enter Haku slowly. And…

"It… Its… hurt… It hurt so good…" Haku moaned as Len enter Haku 100%.

Unknown to them, outside their room is…

(-)

Outside Kagamine room.

Gakupo (Again) pass out because blood loss (Courtesy of Bleeding Nose again)

Luka was taking a Video about them while Meiko take the sound.

Kaito was too busy eating his Ice Cream, he still have 1 truck worth of Ice cream to be done (Courtesy of his really deep pocket thanks to Maidloid)

And Rin, Instead barge in and slap Len and Haku… She was taking a note (again)

'This must be send to Porn Site' Luka and Meiko thought

'I'm hearing a moan… Ah I don't care… This Ice Cream need to be cleaned… using my mouth of course' Kaito thought in his room of course

'We will rich again Len! Richer that before! This Icha Icha Tactic: Drunken Singer Hidden Vocal and Icha Icha Tactic: Loli and Shota will become a money in a minutes!' Rin thought as she giggle like a pervert

And so…

Few days later, Gakupo was sent to Hospital because Major Blood Loss. (Thanks to other 'A Night of' Fanfiction)

Luka and Meiko suddenly become more success and they open a Porn Movie Studio called Loid with a star is the Vocaloids.

Kaito… well, because of too much Ice Cream, he exploded and sent to Hospital.

Rin… Well, she publish two Icha Icha at same time and the Kagamine become richer that Master and Bill Gates.

Many people often see Len and Haku together. And sometime they can hear moan from Kagamine room. And they even sometime hear Rin moaning too in Kagamine room.

And for the Reader who want to read the full lemon… The Author wants 5 likes and 4 Signed Review and he will upload the Full Lemon ASAP!


End file.
